Sueños
by Sha-Lin
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre las relaciones hetalianas. Los sueños a veces pueden volverse pesadillas...¿Ó es al revés?...Distintas parejas USAxUK, FRxCND, SPxItalyS, ALxItalyN, GRxJP y si se me ocurren pongo más, acepto recomendaciones ;D
1. Sueños y Pesadillas

Hola ¿Como están lindas criaturitas?, en esta ocasión les traigo mi primer Hetalia, y como no podía ser de otra forma es un **USAxUK**. Antes de empezar a leer tengo que aclarar algunos detalles **1)** Estaba medio emo al empezar el fic-one-shot-drabble (todavía no lo decido), pero me fui relajando y al final quedo esto XD **2)** en la primera parte son totalmente OCC, me disculpo de antemano 3) A pesar de que me NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE a llamar América a Estados Unidos, le llame americano en dos ocasiones, porque bueno, aunque no me agrade, el también es parte de América asi que bueno...¡pero en serio me niego a eso!, demonios, **TODOS SOMOS AMERICANOS**, ¿qué no?, no nada mas ellos ¬¬. Bueno ya descargando mi resentimiento por el tema ya nada más queda felicitar a las hermanas y hermanos argentinos...ese fuera de lugar nos cebó todo y luego con la pendejada de Osorio...bueh, ya qué, siempre nos pasa lo mismo xDDD.

Ahora ya sin mas preambulos ni rencores de mi parte, los dejo con la primera parte de lo que podría ser una serie de drabbles o un simple one-shot...ya veremos...

Disclaimer: No son míos son de Hidekaz Himaruya, si fueran mios sería dueña del mundo o-o, woao, genial...tendré que buscar la manera de robarselos...mejor no, cosas impropias podrían pasarle a Austria...*o*

* * *

Arthur estaba viendo a Estados Unidos con una rara expresión en el rostro. Parecía extrañamente cansado, como si al fin, todos los siglos de vida se le vinieran encima. Alfred podía sentir la mirada de Inglaterra, pero se negaba a verlo, no quería enfrentarlo, no después de lo ocurrido.

Cuando termino la reunión Arthur seguía con la misma cara, pero una triste sonrisa adornaba ahora su rostro. Alfred intentó salir lo más rápido que pudo, pero al parecer el inglés no tenía ninguna intención de hablar con él, solamente tomo sus cosas, le dedico una última mirada y salió de la habitación, rozando ligeramente a Estados Unidos en el hombro. El americano se estremeció involuntariamente. ¿En qué momento había pasado eso?, todo había estado perfecto hasta el día anterior. Estúpido Arthur, todo era su culpa, y ahora actuaba como la víctima, ¿como se atrevía?, él era el héroe, no el villano.

Inglaterra cerró lentamente la puerta de su casa. Ese día había sido terrible. Trató de sacudirse la sensación de angustia que oprimía su corazón, pero fue en vano. Intentó sonreir, pensando que era estúpido llorar por algo así, después de todo era lo más lógico del mundo ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido decir algo como eso?. Sus pequeñas amigas aladas se acercaron preocupadas hacia el, revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza, preguntándole incesantemente que le ocurría. Arthur intentó tranquilizarlas con unos tenues "No es nada, no se preocupen", pero ellas lo conocían demasiado bien como para quedarse con eso, sin embargo al ver la expresión suplicante del inglés decidieron dejarlo solo.

Pesadas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, saliendo incesablemente, haciendo caso omiso de los deseos del país. Tomó delicadamente la taza que tenía enfrente, pero sus manos temblaban tanto que esta se resbaló y fue a dar hasta el suelo, quebrándose en pequeños pedazos y derramando todo el oscuro líquido que había en su interior. Arthur se agachó a recoger los pedazos, sin embargo sus piernas le fallaron, obligándolo a quedarse de rodillas en el suelo, empapándolo y lastimándose las manos por los pedazos de porcelana regados a su alrededor. Él inglés no se inmutó en lo mas mínimo ante las pequeñas heridas que comenzaban a sangrar, era como si el dolor no llegara a sus terminaciones. Tomó uno de los pedazos cercanos a él y lo oprimió fuertemente contra la palma de su mano hasta ver salir el espeso liquido rojo de la herida, pero nada, no había sentido nada. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, ojala que ese abismo que sentía en su interior desapareciera y lo dejara respirar, ojala que pudiera sentir el dolor de sus llagas y no el que lo consumía por dentro. Quería gritar, huir, destrozar, pero su cuerpo seguía inmóvil, solamente las lágrimas que caían por su rostro delataban vida en su interior.

_"Estúpido Arthur" _seguía pensando enfadado el americano mientras se dirigía a la casa del susodicho_ "lo obligaré a que me dé la cara, si eso es, lo obligaré a que me diga lo que me tenga que decir, no aceptare un no por respuesta."_

Abrió de sopetón la puerta, esperando los regaños del británico por su falta de modales, sin embargo solo el silencio lo recibió en la oscura casa. Una tenue luz salía de la cocina pero el único sonido dentro del hogar del inglés era el leve repicar de la lluvia contra las ventanas, gruesas y pesadas gotas que caían incesantemente desde el día anterior. Alfred no quiso pensar en lo que eso significaba, no quería pensar en que el tiempo reflejaba los sentimientos de su país, no quiso sentir la profunda tristeza que caís del cielo. Avanzó hasta la habitación iluminada, encontrándose una escena que lo paralizó por completo. El inglés se encontraba en posición fetal, como si tratara de cubrir su pecho, mientras un líquido obscuro lo rodeaba por todos lados. El americano se sintió desfallecer ¿Él había ocasionado eso?, se arrodilló rápidamente junto al cuerpo del británico, pegó su cabeza al cuerpo de este, tratando de encontrarle pulso, suspiró aliviado al escuchar los retumbes del corazón.

Lo cargó entre sus brazos sin lograr ninguna reacción del de ojos esmeraldas. Lo depositó delicadamente en el sillón de cuero favorito del inglés y comenzó a buscar heridas en el cuerpo de este. Recorrío lentamente la piel del imperio, acariciando suavemente las cicatrices que lo cubrían por doquier. El enojo había desaparecido por completo, solamente quería estar con él, ¿Por qué no lo entendía?, ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?. Siguió inspeccionando el cuerpo del hombre sin encontrar nada, solamente pequeñas llagas en las manos de este. Acercó su rostro hacia Arthur, oliendo el ligero olor a té que emanaba de su cuerpo. Así que eso había sido, se había quedado dormido en el suelo, tirando el té que traía en la mano. Sin embargo algo no cuadraba en la historia que su mente trataba de proporcionarle, ¿por qué sus ojos se veían tan rojos?, ¿había estado llorando acaso?...¿él había sido el culpable?. El estadounidense abrazó con fuerza al que había sido su hermano mayor, sujetándolo contra su propio cuerpo como si el otro pudiera escapar de su agarre -**Lo siento tanto Arthur, lo siento tanto…- **los héroes no lloraban nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, sin embargo agua salada comenzó a mojar el hombro de Arthur, despertándolo de su sueño, en el que un Alfred había llorado por él y le pedía que no se fuera. Él inglés abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose atrapado entre los brazos de aquel al que había considerado su pequeño y que había crecido tanto que ahora era él quien se sentía pequeño a su lado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de disfrutar el momento a pesar de que sabía que era un sueño, ya que el estadounidense jamás lloraría y menos frente a él.

Alfred separó su abrazo y con los labios salados por las lágrimas, besó levemente a Arthur, maldiciéndose por ser tan canalla como para no poder aceptar sus sentimientos ni cuando él otro lo había hecho, sonrojado al máximo y avergonzado como nunca, el británico había logrado decirle que lo amaba, obteniendo como respuesta la risa del de lentes y un hiriente comentario.

Arthur abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió los labios del otro juntándose con los suyos, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Se separó rápidamente del otro, rojo como tomate.

-¿Qué demonios está mal contigo idiota?, ya deja de burlarte de mí- Alfred estaba aliviado, a pesar del claro dolor en la mirada del otro al parecer ya volvía a ser el mismo de siempre-…por favor…vete, ya déjame en paz- el británico hundió la cabeza entre sus manos tratando de detener las lágrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos. Estados Unidos se le quedo viendo sin demostrar ninguna intención de irse. Siempre era lo mismo, siempre se lastimaban mutuamente, sin embargo esta vez era distinta, sentía que si se marchaba, jamás podría volver a ver a Arthur a la cara.

-No…- contestó casi como un murmullo, sin embargo fue lo suficientemente alto como para que el inglés pudiera oírlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿no me has humillado lo suficiente?, ¿es eso?- Arthur estaba fuera de si, cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba habían sido remarcadas con un golpe en el pecho del estadounidense. Siguió golpeándolo hasta que sus fuerzas se terminaron, el joven de ojos azules no había intentado detenerlo ni una vez, solamente se le había quedado viendo, con la misma expresión que tenía el británico en la mañana. Cuando los golpes cesaron, Inglaterra seguía sollozando. Alfred levantó su rostro y volvió a besarlo, más profundamente que la vez anterior, ocasionando que el otro país dejara de derramar lágrimas y lo mirara sorprendido.

-Lo siento Arthur, en verdad lo siento…¿Podrias perdonarme?- el inglés no sabía que decir ¿En qué momento Estados Unidos había dejado de ser un mocoso molesto para volverse, bueno, asi? –Por favor Arthur, fui un idiota, te lo suplico- Eso se ponía cada vez más raro, en primer lugar, el otro nunca le llamaba Arthur ni se disculpaba, y mucho menos suplicaba por su perdón ¿qué demonios pasaba?

-Te amo Arthur, nuca vuelvas a dejarme...- le dijo volviendo a sellar sus labios con un beso, que un todavía muy sorprendido Inglaterra regresó con amor. Ya no importaba nada de lo dicho anteriormente, solo estaban ellos dos y eso era lo que importaba, lo que había estado deseando por tanto tiempo, ahora todo era perfecto…

* * *

-Hahaha~ ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de amargado Inglaterra?- Estados Unidos comenzó a molestarlo como todos los días.

-Cállate mocoso, no estoy de humor para aguantar niños malagradecidos…-Inglaterra siguió leyendo su periódico mientras le daba una pequeña mordida a uno de los scones junto a él.

-Ya sé porque estas así, la culpa la tiene esa asquerosa comida tuya, pero no te preocupes, como buen héroe yo te salvaré!- dijo poniendo una de sus acostumbradas poses "heroicas" y casi aventándole una hamburguesa a la cara.

-Bastardo, a pesar de que prepare los scones para ti,¡y no traigas esa comida basura a mi casa!- el inglés le había lanzado de regreso la hamburguesa a Alfred, el cual la atrapo en pleno vuelo, como perro con su frisbee.

-Jeje, ya no te enojes, hace que te veas menos lindo- dijo besándolo levemente en los labios –de cualquier forma no los comeré, ya lo sabes, no quiero morir envenenado-

-Idiota malagradecido…- dijo enfurruñado, pero aún así devolvió el beso al otro, quien rió encantado y continuó el juego de besos y caricias.

El inglés recordó el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior mientras se recostaba en el brazo del americano, había sido terrible, todavía podía sentir esa tristeza que lo embargaba al recordar las palabras de Estados Unidos cuando se había confesado y le había preguntado si podía llegar a sentir lo mismo "Qué ridículo, como si alguien pudiera llegar a amarte". Eso lo había destrozado por dentro, sobre todo por el ligero sentimiento de que era verdad, que él no podría llegar a ser amado por nadie, por el sentimiento de que su único destino era quedar solo, sin amor, sin alegría, sin nada.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes Arthur?, desde hoy en la mañana has estado muy extraño...¿Está todo bien?- le murmuró el americano en el oído mientras acariciaba su pecho - No debes preocuparte, yo estoy aquí contigo, yo soy tu héroe...-

Suspiró levemente y se abrazó a Alfred, como había cambiado todo, ahora, cada vez que miraba a los ojos azules del otro, no importaba cuantas veces se molestaran o cuantos insultos se dijeran, sabía que jamás dejaría de amarlo y por el brillo en los ojos del otro, sospechaba que el sentimiento era mutuo. Ya jamás estaría solo, al fin tenía a su tonto americano junto a él. Por fin, todo era perfecto.

Fin

* * *

No se como,pero esto salió de haber estado oyendo "Lucha de Gigantes" de Nacha Pop, (AMO esa canción xD) es extraño, siempre pensé que esa canción en especial estaba buenisima para inspirar un fic de Inuyasha pero bueno xDD

Espero que les haya gustado ^-^, les dije, empecé emo, pero ¡odio los finales tristes!, sobre todo cuando son estos dos ;D,, creo que me he decidido y será una serie de drabbles...

De cualquier forma espero que sigan leyendo y por favor por favor **¡dejenme un review! **si no lo hacen a Arthur se le caera una de sus bellas cejas TT^TT, por favor,¡no dejen que eso ocurra!

Besos

**Su amiga**

**Sha-Lin**

l

l

l

v

Sip, es ese botoncito en azul

Cosas maravillosas sucederan si lo oprimes...

Anda, intentalo y veras ;D


	2. Tomates y Perversiones

Hola hehe, no esperaba estar aquí tan pronto, pero en vacaciones mis hadas de la inspiración no me abandonan, asi que aquí les traigo esto que nació de estar viendo los jitomates de mi cocina xDD, esta ves es un EspañaxItaliaSur, Por alguna extraña razón esta pareja se me hace de lo más adorable...

**Disclaimer**: Esto debe ser alguna venganza por estar leyendo un UKxFR, ¿no es así? TT^TT, no encuentro otra razón por la que me hagan decir que no son mios! ToT, es que esta bueno...lo siento Arthur T.T...bueno sniff, ya lo saben son de Hidekaz Himaruya-Sama...

* * *

España no podía dejar de sonreír, lo cual no era muy extraño para ser justos. Lo único raro es que estuviera tan feliz si Lovino no estaba ahí. Usualmente el español empezaba a tener rabietas si el pequeño italiano no estaba a su lado (solamente cuando Lovi se iba, cuando él iba con Francia o Portugal a ver el fútbol no había ningún problema) por lo que la expresión enamorada que mostraba Antonio parecía totalmente fuera de lugar. Alemania trató de encontrar alguna explicación lógica al asunto, posiblemente solo se trataba de que el español volvía a tener la cabeza llena de tomates y estaba imaginando todas las formas en las que ls podía preparar. Si, eso era lo más obvio, sin embargo había algo que no cuadraba con su razonamiento. ¿Qué demonois podía estar pensando el español acerca de tomates como para que un hilillo de sangre comenzara a salir de su nariz?. ¿Tal vez era el calor?, no podía ser eso. Esta vez la cumbre era en casa de Vash y no es que el ambiente fuera cálido exactamente, no, debía ser algo más. En ese momento recordó una plática que había tenido con Kiku en una de las visitas que el aléman había hecho a la casa del otro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Que gran habilidad tienes para el dibujo Japón, el realismo es sorprendete- murmuró asombrado el alemán._

_- Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Doitsu-San, por favor siéntase en libertad de ver todo lo que guste- le respondió el nipon mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia y seguía con su trabajo._

_Pasaron un tiempo en silencio mientras Ludwig disfrutaba de los mangas de Honda y se prometía asi mismo que tenía que traducirlos para que su gente pudiera verlos. De pronto algo extraño llamo su atención._

_-Mmm, Japón, ¿por qué este hombre está desangrándose por la nariz?- le preguntó mostrándole el dibujo donde aparecía._

_-Ah~, bueno Doitsu-San, eso se debe a que ese personaje es un pervertido- le explicó el japonés._

_¿Un pervertido?, el alemán seguía sin entender muy bien eso, después de todo, la persona más pervertida que conocía era Francia y nunca le había visto sufrir semejante hemorragia nasal (a excepción de cuando Alfred y Arthur hacían una tregua a sus interminables peleas y lo golpeaban). Lo más seguro es que fuera una cosa de Japón, asi que decidió no seguir preguntando y tomar otro manga._

_-Oh, Doitsu-San, veo que ya encontró el R-18 que tenía preparado para usted, esta vez lo hice justo como me pidió, debo decir que el traje de marinerita le queda muy bien a Italia-kun..- sonrió Japón al ver el libro entre las manos de Alemania._

_-…Gracias…-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Esa situación continuaba siendo extraña, la cara de Antonio comenzaba a ponerlo demasiado nervioso, por lo que decidió que ya era hora de hacer algo al respecto. Pero no fue necesario, antes de que pudiera hacer nada tenía al español junto a él.

-Ey, Ludwig, no podrás prestarme uno de "esos" juguetes. Le pregunté a Francia y me dijo que los tuyos son muy buenos. Es que si supieras, Lovi hoy no se podía levantar porque decía que le dolía mucho "tú ya sabes qué", entonces pensé que sería genial si ahorita que esta tan tranquilito lo convenciera de usar unas cuantas cosillas, después de todo el me dijo ayer en medio de "aquello" que siempre le había interesado experimentar con "eso" no se si me explico…-

Él alemán estaba más pálido que de costumbre, trataba de hacer desaparecer las imágenes mentales que habían ido apareciendo mientras el español hablaba, no podía imaginar a aquél Italia que siempre lo insultaba accediendo a "eso", la casi-buena impresión que tenía de Romano acababa de desaparecer por completo, pero sobre todo, jamás volvería a desconfiar de nada que dijera Kiku, ya que la incógnita de la hemorragia quedaba resuelta y también la risilla malvada que comenzaba a salir de la boca del español.

En definitiva, esa iba a ser una _larga_ junta.

* * *

Larga junta corta historia xDDD

Espero que les haya gustado, honestamente no pude evitar escribir esto xDD. Respecto a lo de la hemorragia, eso fue porque siempre he tenido la duda de porque les sale sangre!, jamas lo entendere...

Bueno, ya saben, **reviews, reviews **porfavor ;D Haha, creo que el proximo sera un FRxCND Hahaha~, mi vena francesa esta saliendo al aire...o sera solo ese curso de verano de fránces que voy a tomar?...quien sabe...pero ellos dos son lindos ^¬^

Recuerden dejenme sus lindos comentarios, nadie quiere que Arthur se quede sin cejas O-O

Besos

**Su amiga**

**Sha-Lin**

l

l

l

v

Sip, es ese botoncito en azul

Cosas maravillosas sucederan si lo oprimes...

Anda, intentalo y veras ;D


End file.
